Terra
by Mel72000
Summary: Ne prend pas en compte les deux derniers tomes :la bataille pour la Terre est perdue définitivement et alors que Jack, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Tobias et Ax se battent pour la dernière fois, les Andalites les sauvent et les ramènent sur leur planète.
1. prologue

Terra (ablatif de Terra, ae la Terre, signifie qui vient de la Terre)

Cette histoire se passe avant les deux derniers tomes de K.A Applegate, Mission finale et l'Ultime Combat. Vous pouvez donc tout de suite oublier ces deux tomes, ils n'ont rien à voir dans l'histoire que je vous présente. J'ai été déçue par les deux derniers tomes de K.A Applegate et j'ai décidé d'offrir une fin alternative de la série Animorphs. Je préviens également, que je n'ai pas lu les tomes sortis en anglais.

Voici un résumé de l'histoire : Trois ans ont passé depuis que les Animorphs ont reçu le pouvoir de l'animorph par Elfangor. Mais désormais, la bataille pour la Terre est perdue définitivement et alors que Jack, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Tobias et Ax se battent pour la dernière fois, les Andalites les sauvent et les ramènent sur la planète mère Andalite.

Bien entendu, cette série ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche en aucun cas des droits d'auteurs à part les compliments, si c'est bon ou les critiques, si c'est mauvais.


	2. Chapter 1 Savari : être sauvé

Terra Fanfiction portant sur les animorphs.

Chapitre 1 : Savari : (être sauvé)

**Jack**

C'était la fin.

Cela faisait trois ans que mes amis et moi nous nous battions pour sauver notre planète en combattant les yirks. Trois ans de combats acharnés, de luttes sans merci durant lesquelles, nous avions perdu notre jeunesse et notre innocence.

Le « nous » c'est Rachel, ma cousine, belle blonde à l'esprit guerrier, Marco, mon meilleur ami à l'humour assez discutable, Cassie, notre conscience et qui est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux, Tobias, piégé à jamais dans un corps d'oiseau, Ax, un Andalite, le frère de celui qui nous aura permit de tenir trois ans en nous donnant le don de nous transformer en animaux, et enfin moi, chef de ce petit groupe contre ma volonté.

Nous avions treize ans au tout début de cette guerre et désormais nous en avons seize. Mais maintenant, notre vie n'a plus d'importance puisque notre combat est perdu. Qui se souviendra de nous ? Personne. Les vaincus tombent dans l'oubli, c'est ainsi. Nous sommes les derniers résistants et c'est notre dernière bataille, aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé que c'était terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir : Nos proches avaient été infestés, la vallée des Hork-Bajiirs étaient détruite, les Cheys ne pouvaient plus nous protéger, quant aux Andalites, nous avions cessé de croire en leur venue. Nous avons tous décidé de combattre une dernière fois contre les Yirks, autant mourir de manière honorable, avait dit ma chère cousine Rachel.

Nous avons donc lancé un ultime assaut sur le bassin Yirk, symbole d'esclavage et nous nous sommes battus pendant presque une heure contre des adversaires cent fois plus nombreux que nous. Nous allions mourir ensemble, c'était notre dernière promesse que nous nous sommes faîtes, tous les six. Seulement, notre pire ennemi ne semblait pas de cet avis…

« _Prenez les vivants, ceux qui les captureront seront promus Vysserk et les auront pour hôtes »_

Vysserk 1 tenait visiblement à nous faire payer les échecs que nous lui avions fait subir et le connaissant, la mort allait vite devenir une option tout à fait acceptable…

_« Surtout, ne nous faisons pas prendre vivant » _a crié Rachel en parole mentale, son corps de grizzly couvert de sang dont une bonne partie provenait de ses blessures.

« _Non ? Sans blague, j'hésitais entre une mort rapide et presque indolore et une vie d'éternelle souffrance en esclavage… Mais maintenant grâce à toi, ô Xéna, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur le choix à faire !_ » Marco, évidemment, qui même aux portes de la mort, ne pouvait renoncer à son humour déplorable.

Nous étions pratiquement cernés, cependant nous avions réussi à atteindre l'endroit que nous voulions. C'était une plate forme, située à une douzaines de mètres de hauteur, il nous suffirait de sauter et nous aurions cette mort rapide et presque indolore à laquelle Marco venait de faire référence… Nos blessures devenant vraiment critiques, nous avons démorphosé, chose assez risquée lorsque vous êtes entouré d'ennemis voulant, littéralement parlant, votre peau. Mais nous voulions mourir dans nos corps à nous, tels que nous étions vraiment, nous, les humains qui avions fait tellement de mal aux Yirks…Nous avons reculé lentement vers le bord, j'entendais Ax qui accomplissait son dernier rituel avant de mourir, je voyais les visages à la fois épuisés et décidés de mes amis.

Tous mes souvenirs me revenaient à l'esprit : le vaisseau spatial, la rencontre avec Elfangor, sa mort par Vysserk 1, ma première animorphe en mon chien, Homer, notre première descente au bassin Yirk et l'enfer que nous y avions découvert, ma promesse de libérer Tom, la découverte de Ax, la prise de contrôle du Yirk sur chacune de mes actions, la découverte de l'Elimiste, puis de Crayack, ces deux êtres omnipotents , omniscients et un peu manipulateurs sur les bords…L a libération, hélas provisoire, des Hork Bajiirs, les Cheys, ces androïdes pacifiques, toutes ces espèces d'extra terrestre que nous avons vu.

Je revoyais toutes mes décisions, bonnes ou mauvaises, que j'avais prises, moi, Jack, un chef encore adolescent. Je revivais tous mes dilemmes moraux auxquels j'avais dû faire face, mes questions sur le bien fondé de mes actes.

Je me rappelais de mes animorphes et de toutes les sensations que j'avais vécues : La puissance du tigre, l'incroyable vitesse du faucon pèlerin, la terreur que j'avais ressentie après m'être fait écraser en tant que mouche, l'éternelle joie du dauphin et son esprit joueur…

Tout cela était désormais terminé pour nous, dans moins d'une minute, nous serons morts. Je regardai une dernière fois mes amis, m'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Cassie. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire encore à quel point je l'aimais…

« _Sautez, Maintenant !_ »

Une parole mentale venait de résonner soudain dans nos têtes, impérieuse, et elle ne provenait pas d'Ax. Cependant, nous n'avons pas discuté. Nous en étions au point où plus rien ne nous importait, ne trouvant plus la force pour réfléchir à la signification de ces mots. Nous nous sommes tout simplement laissé tomber, n'espérant plus rien. J'entendais seulement le cri de fureur de Vysserk 1, furieux de voir sa vengeance lui échapper dans la mort.

Je tombais, je tombais et d'un coup, j'ai cessé de tomber. Nous étions tous pris dans un rayon et nous ne pouvions plus faire un geste, incapable de comprendre vraiment ce qui nous arrivait, si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Petit à petit, une petite navette devenait visible à nos yeux, mais nous ne savions toujours pas si c'était un ami ou un ennemi, jusqu'à ce qu'Ax, du moins, comprenne qui était notre mystérieux sauveur :

« _C'est une navette furtive andalite ! Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que sa conception soit déjà achevée !_ »

Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qui nous arrivait et pour vous dire la vérité, je n'y attachais plus vraiment d'importance : j'étais à moitié inconscient, ne pouvant réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait pour nous tous. J'entendais seulement Vysserk 1 hurler de rage en comprenant que non seulement ses proies lui échappaient, mais qu'en plus elles s'en sortaient en vie grâce à l'aide de ses ennemis jurés, les Andalites…Je sentis vaguement que j'atterrissais dans un sas et je voyais sans vraiment parvenir à les distinguer, les étranges visages andalites ainsi que leurs étranges sourires qui passaient essentiellement par leurs yeux. Puis, tout s'obscurcit autour de moi et je me sentis tomber, mais cette fois dans une bienheureuse inconscience…


	3. Chapter 2: Accipere : accepter

Terra

Chapitre 2 : accipere : accepter.

**Marco**

La première question que je me suis posé, bizarrement, fut « Où sont les anges, les nuages et ce genre de trucs ?» Car, pour moi, il me semblait évident que je devais être au paradis, après tout, n'avais je pas lutté pour la liberté humaine ? J'avais été un bon fils (excepté les fois où je manigançais des plans pour tuer ma propre mère, mais dans ces cas là, j'avais des circonstances atténuantes…), J'étais un bon ami, fidèle, franc, ayant toujours une pièce ou deux à prêter pour une partie de jeu vidéo. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'étais pas récompensé pour ces menus services. Après tout, j'étais mort, non ? Je me souvenais avoir sauté et…

La vérité me frappa alors avec la force de Rachel dans son animorphe d'éléphant : Je n'étais pas mort, mes amis et moi avions été sauvés au dernier moment et je me souvenais avoir entraperçu des visages andalites. J'ouvris alors les yeux, pour tenter de voir quelque chose qui confirmerait cette version de l'histoire … et j'eus un mouvement de recul : un jeune andalite (il devait avoir l'âge d'Ax au début de notre rencontre) m'observait de manière que je qualifierais de franchement indiscrète.

« _Docteur, celui là aussi est réveillé !_ » a alors crié à tue tête, version parole mentale, le jeune andalite.

« _Je vois, je vais faire prévenir le Prince Galuit, maintenant qu'ils ont tous éveillés_. » la « voix mentale » me paraissait plus féminine et plus douce que celle du jeune artish trop curieux.

Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tous mes amis semblaient être à mes cotés, je regardais autour de moi et je les vis, assis sur des tables qui me regardaient en me souriant plutôt faiblement, ce qui était compréhensible quand on sait qu'on venait d'échapper à la mort et à l'esclavage contrairement à tous ceux qu'on aime…Cependant, je me sentis heureux et soulagé de les revoir, même Rachel m'avait manqué ! Elle aussi semblait tranquillisée de me savoir à peu près en forme. Au point où nous en étions tous les six, nous n'avions pratiquement plus besoin de nous parler pour savoir à quoi les autres pensaient tant notre combat avait soudé notre groupe.

« _Il sont vraiment bizarres, vous ne trouvez pas, Docteur ? Deux pattes ça ne doit pas être pratique pour marcher. En plus, ils n'ont que deux yeux, comment ils font pour voir derrière eux ? Et pourquoi ils n'ont pas de queue ? Ils doivent être plutôt faibles, non, sans lame pour les protéger… Et puis c'est quoi le trou au milieu de leur tête_ ? » Là, il commençait à m'agacer sérieusement, le gamin ! Les Andalites, nous avions pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises, étaient arrogants, mais là, il battait leurs records... Et je n'étais pas le seul qu'il énervait, apparemment…

« Ouais, bon, quand tu auras fini de dresser l'inventaire de ce qui ne va pas chez nous, tu pourras peut être commencer à faire preuve d'un peu de respect pour nos personnes! »

Ca, c'était Rachel…Et bizarrement, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle pour une fois. Le jeune Andalite a prit un air outragé comme si on venait de le blesser grièvement dans sa fierté et il a répliqué, outré :

« Je _m'informais simplement sur ce qu'est votre espèce puisque dorénavant elle est passé sous contrôle Yirk !_ »

Une autre parole aurait difficilement pu nous blesser plus…Elle nous rappelait que nous avions perdu la bataille et la guerre, que nous n'avions pas été suffisamment forts pour sauver notre propre planète et qu'à cause de notre faiblesse, des millions, voir, des milliards de personnes étaient désormais condamné à la servitude sous la domination Yirk. Ce jeune Andalite ne se doutait sans doute pas de la cruauté de sa réplique et n'avait sûrement pas réfléchi avant de prononcer ces mots, mais elle me blessait moi, ainsi que les autres très profondément car elle nous plaçait devant notre défaite.

_« Artish Yindrith, ce sont là des paroles inqualifiables envers des invités d'une grande valeur. Je vous demanderai, à l'avenir de faire preuve de plus de retenue et de leur montrer un plus grand respect_. »

Nous nous sommes tous retourné vers la porte : un Andalite imposant était entré et à coté de lui je pouvais voir ce cher vieux Ax qui commençait à me manquer. Son égo était beaucoup moins surdimensionné que celui de l'Artish. Quant à l'autre, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et Ax me le confirma en m'apprenant qu'il s'agissait du commandant Galuit Enilon-Esgarrouth, celui que nous avions aidé sur la planète Leiran lors d'un petit accident impliquant notre masse excédentaire dans l'Espace Zéro, un vaisseau conduit par un traitre Andalite et d'autres complications…En tout cas, il semblait avoir un avis plutôt favorable sur nous…

« _Mais je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, et j'avoue ne pas comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils sont ici, Commandant. _ »

Ce petit faisait là une erreur en discutant les ordres de Galuit, j'avais déjà eu un aperçu du personnage et j'avais compris assez rapidement que ce n'était certainement pas quelqu'un dont on discutait les ordres. Pourtant, l'Andalite accepta quand même de lui répondre, en raison, surtout, je pense, de notre présence.

« _Artish Yindrith, si ces cinq humains sont ici, c'est parce qu'ils sont parvenus à résister aux Yirks, à déjouer certains de leurs plans, à survivre contre l'Abomination et même, à apporter leur aide à nous Andalites durant trois années terriennes. Ils étaient seuls, pratiquement sans secours de leur Gouvernement ou de nous même, contre un Empire constitué de millions de yirks, ayant à sa disposition une technologie mille fois supérieur à la leur. Et ces cinq humains ici présents, n'avaient même pas votre âge, Artish, ils n'avaient pour seule arme que la métamorphose animale qu'ils ont sût utiliser à la perfection ainsi que de magnifiques qualités. Je vous engage donc très fermement, Artish, à les respecter au même titre que nos guerriers. »_

Le petit discours sembla produire son effet dans l'esprit de notre petit Artish prétentieux. Malheureusement, même les éloges qu'il nous adressait ici de manière directe ne pouvaient effacer le fait que, malgré les qualités qu'il nous attribuait, nous avions quand même perdu notre combat.

Galuit congédiât Yindrith, puis il nous regarda l'un après l'autre, comme s'il tentait de nous estimer. Puis il reprit la parole :

_« Comme vous vous en doutez forcément, il est désormais hors de question pour vous de retourner sur votre planète, seul la mort ou l'esclavage vous y attendent. Mais cela, je sais que vous le savez déjà. De plus, les Yirks ont mis vos têtes à prix et vous faîtes partie de ceux qu'ils ne cesseront jamais de pourchasser : vous les avez défiés, ridiculisés et humiliés et cela, ils ne vous le pardonneront jamais. Nous, les Andalites, nous vous accueillerons donc, si le Conseil le permet, sur notre planète. Je sais que vous faire une place là-bas vous sera sans doute difficile mais l'Artish Aximili m'a parlé de vos capacités d'adaptation et je suis tenté de croire qu'il a raison._ »

J'ai alors posé deux questions qui, je le sais, nous tourmentaient tous un peu. Le Conseil pouvait-il refuser de nous accueillir et que faire si tel était le cas ? Ax nous avait décrit le Conseil comme étant très traditionaliste, il pouvait très bien refuser de nous recevoir au nom de la Loi de la Bonté Seerow et dans ce cas, où irions nous ?

« _Le Conseil vous accueillera car une grande partie du peuple Andalite est désormais au courant de vos exploits sur Terre. Ils vous respectent et vous admirent. Il leur semblera naturel de vous accueillir, d'autant plus que vous en aviez fait de même pour l'Artish Aximili lorsqu'il était sur Terre. N'ayez nulle crainte à ce sujet_. » Il s'interrompit un instant puis il reprit :

_« Le voyage durera l'équivalent de un ou deux de vos mois. Sachant que nous ne disposons pas vraiment d'installations prévues pour vous, vous pourrez le passer sous forme d'un sommeil artificiel ou bien si vous préférez, vous pourrez vous installer dans le Dôme de notre vaisseau, je vous laisse le choix_.»

Bien entendu, nous préférions tous passer notre voyage de manière consciente : Même dans un vaisseau andalite, il valait mieux être en alerte en cas d'attaque ou d'autre chose (là encore, c'était notre expérience à Leiran qui parlait…)plutôt qu'endormis, sans chance de pouvoir nous défendre. Nous l'avons fait comprendre au commandant Galuit qui sembla parfaitement comprendre notre point de vue. Pour lui aussi, apparemment, le cas du commandant traitre de l'Espalin était frais dans sa mémoire…

Nous avons réussit à nous lever et nous avons suivi les Andalites vers le dôme qui constituait le centre de leur vaisseau et où nous allions passer la plus grande partie de notre voyage. Nous sommes passés à un moment devant une espèce d'hublot et nous nous sommes tous arrêtés pour regarder.

La petite planète, que nous voyions au loin et qui se dérobait petit à petit à nos regards, c'était chez nous. Nous la regardions avec une sorte d'avidité, comme si nous n'allions plus jamais la revoir, ce qui serait sans doute le cas : même si nous revenions ici un jour, les Yirks l'auront tellement changée pour l'adapter à leurs besoins que nous nous ne la reconnaitrons plus. Ma planète me semblait maintenant le plus beau joyau de l'Univers parce qu'elle contenait tout ce qui m'était précieux : mon père, ma mère, mon foyer, mes racines… Tout. Mais elle ne pourrait plus m'offrir ma liberté. Inconsciemment, nous mîmes notre main sur le hublot, (pour Tobias, ce fut l'aile) comme si nous voulions la rattraper, des larmes coulèrent sur nos visages, sans plus s'arrêter. Nous réalisions à ce moment précis la valeur inestimable de ce que nous perdions.

Désormais, nous étions des exilés. Nous devions l'accepter.


	4. Chapitre 3: Consultum : décision

Terra

Chapitre 3 Consultum : décision.

**Aximili**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que nous étions à bord de ce vaisseau qui me ramenait chez moi. Cependant, j'étais partagé entre deux sentiments : la joie à la pensée de retrouver mes parents, ma planète mais aussi de la tristesse. Durant trois ans, la Terre avait été ma planète d'adoption et j'avais appris à l'aimer pour les merveilles qu'elle renfermait. Je concevais également une certaine affection pour ses habitants, les humains, capables de grandes choses aussi bien bonnes que mauvaises, hélas. J'admirais cette espèce créative, volontaire, si étonnante par ses multiples aspects et ses facettes plus ou moins belles. Elle m'avait appris à considérer les autres et moi-même sous un jour différent et je prenais conscience, aujourd'hui qu'elle m'avait profondément changé.

Mais, comme mes amis, j'avais échoué à la sauver et cet échec m'attristait profondément.

Durant deux jours, Prince Jack, Cassie, Marco, Rachel et Tobias étaient restés dans un coin du vaisseau Dôme, sans parler, assis dans un coin, ne dormant pratiquement jamais et lorsqu'ils tombaient de sommeil, c'était pour se réveiller en hurlant et en pleurant sur leurs proches. Je savais ce qu'ils revoyaient, une scène à laquelle nous avions assisté, il y a quelques jours, dissimulés dans des bâtiments en ruines de leur ancienne ville : chacun de leurs parents, de leurs frère ou sœurs trainés dans un bassin Yirk à ciel ouvert sans qu'ils puissent intervenir. Le Vysserk avait certainement montré cette scène à la vue de tous pour nous attirer et devait espérer nous capturer, si nous intervenions. Ce que nous n'avions pas fait.

Depuis ce jour là, je ne pense pas qu'ils réussiront à vraiment sourire à nouveau…

La fatigue, la tension, la douleur, le découragement, tous les souvenirs des combats passés se voyaient sur leurs visages. Cela me faisait de la peine de les voir ainsi : Je les avais toujours connus plein d'espoir, forts, combattifs, cherchant et trouvant des solutions à chacun de leurs problèmes mais maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que des fugitifs, des exilés, n'ayant plus aucune maitrise sur leur destin. Tous leurs proches étaient contrôlés, ils n'avaient plus de foyer, ils étaient les seuls humains sur ce vaisseau et ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit dont ils ignoraient tout ou presque.

Cependant, ce matin, après mon premier rituel de la journée, je pouvais ressentir un changement dans leur état d'esprit. Ils semblaient plus apaisés, plus décidé. Ils ressemblaient plus aux jeunes humains qui avaient tenu en échec l'Empire Yirk durant trois années terriennes. Ils étaient assis en cercle, sous quelques arbres, semblant prêt à entamer une discussion comme celles que nous tenions dans la Grange des parents de Cassie pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque contre les Yirks.

« Ax, on doit te parler, peux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

Je me sentais soulagé, je me rendais compte seulement maintenant à quel point j'attendais de telles paroles de leur part, quelque chose montrant que la vie reprenait le dessus chez eux. Je n'avais pas osé me joindre à eux, sachant que je ne pourrais jamais partager aussi profondément leur douleur et parce que, contrairement à eux, partir de la Terre signifiait retrouver mon chez moi. Je les rejoignis rapidement, impatient de savoir leurs intentions sur ce qui les attendait.

« Ax, nous voulons te demander une chose, à propos de notre prochaine vie, chez toi. Voilà, nous avons un peu parlé entre nous et nous voulons continuer à nous battre, pour nos familles, pour les humains, pour notre planète. Alors, nous sera-t-il possible de continuer la lutte, aux cotés des tiens ou bien serons nous gentiment mis de coté par tes compatriotes qui nous dirons en nous donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule : « vous avez fait un assez bon boulot mais maintenant, laissez faire les professionnels ! »

C'était Prince Jack qui venait de parler ainsi et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux l'immense importance qu'il accordait à la question qu'il venait de poser.

J'en ignorais malheureusement la réponse, cependant j'avais eu affaire à plusieurs reprise avec le Haut Conseil Andalite et j'avais pu constater leurs positions extrêmement conservatrice, notamment en ce qui concerne la mise à disposition de la technologie et d'informations andalites. Il y avait de grandes chances que tout se passe tel que Jack l'avait formulé : mes amis humains seraient accueillis comme des héros, avec un grand respect. Ils seraient sans doute étudiés avec un grand intérêt, tout en continuant bien sûr à les traiter avec dignité. Cependant, ils seraient sans doute très gentiment mis à l'écart, tout comme moi, sans doute, et jamais on ne leur communiquerait des infos d'une importance cruciale, même si celles-ci concernaient leur planète mère. Ils resteraient isolés, bien traité certes, mais personne ne tiendrait vraiment compte de leurs sentiments à eux au Conseil.

« _Il est probable que ça arrive, prince Jack, surtout si le Haut conseil est toujours aussi conservateur. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas seuls, ni sans soutien. Peut être le Commandant Galuit acceptera de vous soutenir publiquement : Il est très respecté, surtout dans le domaine politique. S'il plaide votre cause publiquement, il y a des chances que votre requête soit acceptée. Mais ce ne sera pas facile et je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas du tout sûr du résultat. Je dois d'abord mettre au courant le Commandant Galuit pour connaître sa décision là-dessus. Mais, sachez, les amis que je ferais tout pour vous le permettre_. »

« Merci, Ax. »

Et je me dirigeai vers les quartiers du Commandant, espérant de tous mes cœurs qu'il accepterait de soutenir la demande de mes amis. J'arrivai devant ses quartiers et demandai à le rencontrer. Il accepta aussitôt de me recevoir, ce qui m'étonna : après tout, selon les critères andalites, je n'étais encore qu'un artish et j'étais encore jeune et pourtant, il me traitait comme les vétérans, avec respect. Même les guerriers étaient surpris qu'un grand prince de guerre tel que Galuit accepte si rapidement une simple demande d'un jeunot tel que moi…

« _Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici, artish_ ? »

« _C'est au sujet de mes amis, commandant. Ils veulent savoir ce que sera leur vie chez nous. Ils m'ont également fait part de leur volonté de poursuivre le combat._ »

« _Je me doutais qu'ils en viendraient à demander cela : ce sont de vrais guerriers. Mais compte tenu de notre mode de fonctionnement, ils ne pourront peut être pas le devenir. Le Conseil ne l'acceptera pas, mais je plaiderai néanmoins leur cause. Seulement, ce n'est pas là le seul problème : S'ils veulent réussir à intégrer notre académie militaire, il faudra qu'ils aient un niveau élevé dans de nombreux domaines de connaissance et qu'ils maitrisent également beaucoup de savoirs andalites. Il leur faudra rattraper un retard de plusieurs années. Les penses tu capable de rattraper un retard d'une telle ampleur_ ? »

C'était l'une des choses qui pourraient également poser un gros souci à mes amis.

_« Mais une grande majorité des Andalites se spécialisent très tôt dans un domaine particulier : s'ils font de même, peut être pourra t'on passer sur leur manque de culture dans d'autres matière ? Je sais qu'ils feront tout pour s'adapter, ils feront de leur mieux pour rattraper leur retard. Je les ai étudiés pendant très longtemps et s'il y a bien une chose dans laquelle les humains excellent, c'est dans leur capacité à inventer ou à assimiler des notions nouvelles de manière extrêmement rapide. En cela, ils seraient même supérieurs à nous. »_

Je m'interrompis brusquement : je m'étais peut être laissé un peu emporté dans mon désir d'aider mes amis. J'avais pourtant la conviction d'être dans le vrai : notre espèce existait depuis plus de soixante cinq millions d'années terrestres, l'espèce humaine avait commencé à se développer de manière intelligente il y a environ un million de leurs années et au moment de la prise de contrôle totale de la planète par les yirks, ils venaient de découvrir le principe de l'espace Zéro (avec une grande part d'intuition et des miettes de savoir grappillées par hasard chez les yirks…) Cependant, il n'était sans doute pas utile d'aborder le problème de la supériorité humaine devant le Conseil. Et le commandant Galuit semblait penser de même.

_« Évitez de faire preuve d'un tel enthousiasme pour les humains devant le conseil si vous voulez que tout se passe bien. On verra ce qu'il en sera une fois arrivé_.»

Je retournai voir mes amis qui attendaient, toujours assis, le résultat de mes tractations avec le commandant. Je leur expliquai brièvement la situation sur les deux principaux problèmes qu'ils allaient rencontrer et je leur demandai comment ils comptaient les surmonter.

« En ce qui concerne le Conseil, on ne peut rien faire, nous aviserons une fois sur place de la manière d'organiser notre défense. Pour la seconde difficulté, nous y avons déjà pensé, ou plutôt Cassie y a déjà réfléchi. » Commença Jack

« En fait, cela dépendra surtout de toi. Ax. Pourrais-tu commencer à nous apprendre pendant le voyage des éléments sur ta culture, vos traditions, votre histoire, sur la façon dont l'enseignement là bas est promulgué ? Nous voudrions également apprendre l'écriture andalite, histoire de ne pas prendre trop de retard au cas où ce projet serait accepté. » A poursuivit Cassie, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« En plus, ça nous ferait passer le temps. Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais comparé aux trois dernières années, notre vie est devenue un peu trop passif, ici. Et en plus ce voyage va durer plus d'un mois, donc autant en profiter…» a fini Marco, avec une pâle ébauche de sourire.

« _C'est une excellente chose et je ne pense pas que ça devrait poser trop de problème au Conseil. Et dans tout les cas, ça pourra facilement se justifier à leurs yeux. »_

« Dans ce cas commençons tout de suite, ne perdons pas de temps ! » A dit Tobias.

Je regardai mes amis : Rien désormais ne pourrait les faire revenir sur leur décision de continuer la lutte et je savais que s'ils mettaient cette même énergie de combattre qu'ils avaient durant notre combat sur Terre dans leur apprentissage de notre culture, alors d'ici quelques années, peut être, les Yirks auraient la mauvaise surprise de retrouver leurs ennemis animorphs sur le champ de bataille avec plus de compétences qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eût….


	5. Chapitre 4 : laborare : travailler

Terra

Chapitre 4 : laborare : travailler

**Tobias**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous étions à bord de ce vaisseau et quatre jours depuis qu'Ax s'essayait au rôle de professeur avec nous tous en accord avec le commandant, bien entendu... La première chose qu'il avait voulu nous apprendre : c'était l'alphabet (ou l'équivalent en tout cas…) andalite. Et je dois vous dire : ce n'était pas facile du tout, pour lui comme pour nous.

Il faut savoir que leur système d'écriture est plus proche du hiéroglyphe que de nos lettres occidentales. D'après Ax, c'est principalement dû au fait que les Andalites ont eût durant très longtemps une façon de voir les choses assez imagée, très proche de la nature et disons que cet état d'esprit s'était retrouvé dans leur façon d'écrire. Ces dessins qui reprennent des éléments de leur environnement leur sont donc déjà familiers puisqu'ils les côtoient dans leur vie de tous les jours, mais pour nous, cela représentait un handicap de poids car nous n'avions aucune idée de leur signification.

Apprendre par cœur ces symboles, sans aucun sens pour nous, était vraiment très compliqué et pour moi, je dois admettre que la difficulté me semblait multiplié par trois. Je vous explique : cela fait trois ans que je suis sous ma forme de nothilt et donc autant d'années où je ne suis pas allé dans une salle de classe. Vous imaginez donc facilement le problème que cela me posait. De plus, je n'avais jamais été vraiment attentif durant les cours, mais cela, bizarrement c'était pareil pour tout le monde : il faut dire que ces dernières années, en classe, mes amis étaient plus préoccupés à se reposer de nos expéditions contre les Yirks qui se déroulaient le soir ou le week-end que de travailler pour un avenir qui se présentait de manière incertaine. Et la suite nous prouva d'ailleurs que nous n'avions pas vraiment tort sur ce point là…

Rachel insistait pour que j'assiste aux cours d'Ax dans mon animorphe humaine. Ceux-ci étaient donc par tranche de deux heures moins quelques minutes. C'est vrai que c'était plus agréable pour moi mais surtout pour elle, je pense. De plus, il était plus facile d'étudier avec le cerveau d'un humain que celui d'un oiseau, même avec un esprit humain. Bien entendu nous étudiions dans le dôme du vaisseau ce qui était bien plus joyeux que dans une pièce. Par contre, nous devions de temps à autre supporter les regards des jeunes artishs à certains moments. Ils ne semblaient pas trop vouloir s'approcher de nous : chez certains, c'était parce qu'ils nous respectaient et qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas nous déranger, de toute évidence, ceux là nous considéraient au même titre que leurs guerriers. Chez d'autres, c'était plus dû à leur attitude hautaine et supérieure, enfin pour le reste, c'était surtout de la gêne : ils ne savaient pas comment nous aborder.

Mais, pour en revenir à notre problème de compréhension, Cassie finit par avoir une idée de génie pour notre apprentissage de l'écriture andalite. Remarquant qu'un certain nombre de plantes de la planète mère andalite étaient présentes dans le dôme, elle conseilla à Ax de nous les montrer en vrai, d'indiquer l'image qui lui correspondait puis de nous expliquer la raison pour laquelle le symbole représentant une certaine plante pouvait désigner la joie ou l'espoir. Sa méthode rencontra un certain succès : elle avait l'avantage de nous confronter réellement aux choses, de nous initier à la botanique andalite et même de nous apprendre certaines légendes andalites. Une méthode assez ludique qui était efficace : elle captait plus notre intérêt et permettait une plus grande rapidité dans notre apprentissage. Pour ma part, j'appréciais beaucoup plus cette façon de faire car il y avait une plus grande proximité avec la nature. Pour les symboles d'animaux ou de roche, nous nous servions d'une encyclopédie holographique, fort aimablement prêté par le docteur du vaisseau.

Ensuite, se posait le problème de certains mots qui nous étaient inconnus : Il faut dire que les Andalites ont des noms pour chaque élément du paysage : ils peuvent ainsi donner un nom particulier pour la courbe d'une mare entourée d'un certain type de végétation, c'est vous dire ! Personnellement, je parvenais laborieusement à me rappeler ces choses, notamment à cause de ma proximité avec la nature mais Rachel ne voyait absolument pas en quoi il était important de donner des noms aussi détaillés pour des détails aussi mineurs. Et j'avoue que moi aussi, j'avais un peu de mal avec cette conception des choses. Mais bon, c'était à nous de nous adapter. Cependant Ax avait tenu à nous rassurer en nous disant qu'il n'était pas essentiel pour nous d'apprendre cela, mais que cela pouvait par contre nous aider à mieux nous intégrer dans la société andalite. Bon gré, mal gré, nous avons au moins tenté d'apprendre quelques uns de ces mots bizarres.

Ax nous racontait également des légendes de sa terre natale qui se transmettaient toujours par culture orale chez eux. Dans une bonne partie de ces légendes, nous retrouvions une vieille connaissance à qui nous avions eu affaire à plusieurs reprises sur Terre : l'Elimiste. Apparemment, son principe de non-intervention n'existait pas depuis le début : il était intervenu assez fortement dans l'évolution des Andalites et il leur aurait même apporté les premiers éléments de leur culture. Tout cela bien sûr, s'était passé il y a plusieurs dizaines de millions d'années et maintenant encore, les Andalites n'aimaient pas trop évoquer cet étrange personnage pour on ne sait quel raison.

Cassie avait émis une hypothèse à ce sujet : d'après elle, les Andalites ne devaient pas beaucoup apprécier le fait de devoir certaines choses à un Etre qui leur était supérieur. Peut-être sentaient-ils rabaissés parce que cela voudrait dire que leur culture dont ils étaient si fiers ne leur appartenait pas en propre ? Notre spécialiste en psychologie andalite avait émis une autre hypothèse, plus audacieuse encore, à propos de la différence de vitesse entre notre évolution et celle des Andalites : d'après elle, il se pouvait que les Andalites, aient été assistés plus fortement que nous, ils avaient pris plus lentement leur envol dans leur autonomie de pensée et cela se ressentait encore aujourd'hui. Certes, ils avaient une technologie plus avancée que nous, mais ils avaient mis plusieurs millions d'années pour faire ce que nous avions accomplis en quelques milliers d'années. Jack avait pris Cassie à part et lui avait très chaudement recommandé de ne jamais faire part de cette hypothèse aux Andalites si nous voulions continuer de nouer de bonnes relations avec eux.

Peut être y avait il une part de vérité là dedans : un jour, Ax m'avait dit que notre espèce était dangereuse : non à cause de notre violence (car, si on cherchait bien, elle se retrouvait dans la grande majorité des espèces) ni de notre technologie (pas encore très évoluée selon leurs critères) mais à cause de notre rapidité. Ce que nous sommes en réalité : rapide pour se déclarer la guerre, mais également rapide pour reconstruire, rapide pour découvrir et détruire, pour changer d'opinions, pour devenir amis ou ennemis, pour exprimer nos sentiments. Pour évoluer. Nous étions une espèce qui ne connaissions pas le repos, qui était toujours en mouvement, cherchant sans cesse quelque chose. Pas étonnant que les Yirks se soient rués sur nous. La rapidité peut être utilisé aussi bien pour le bien que pour le mal…

Parfois, je repensais aussi à l'Elimiste. Il avait perdu cette partie dans le grand jeu qu'il jouait contre Crayak. Il était de ceux qui nous avaient montré tout ce que nous avions à perdre dans cette bataille contre les Yirks, malheureusement, cela ne nous avait pas empêché de perdre. Parfois, je me demandais si il n'était pas intervenu une dernière fois pour nous aider : les andalite pensait que nous étions tous morts et la navette n'effectuait qu'une dernière mission de reconnaissance et apparemment le pilote avait été saisi d'un pressentiment…Cela faisait longtemps que je ne croyais plus aux coïncidences…

Je chassai de mon esprit ces idées : repenser aux Yirks ne m'aiderait pas à retrouver le moral de toute manière. J'avais certes moins perdu que mes amis : je n'avais plus de famille désormais sur Terre et le faucon en moi était satisfait tant qu'il avait le ventre rempli. Là encore cela posait des problèmes : Bien évidemment, je morphosai en humain pour me nourrir, seulement notre régime alimentaire étant assez différent de celui des Andalites, nous mangions des sortes de tablettes nutritives bourrées de nutriments et de vitamine. Malheureusement, elles étaient infectes, ce qui était logique puisque les Andalites ne connaissaient pas le sens du goût. Pour moi, se posait un autre problème, j'avais besoin de plus de viande vu que j'étais un rapace la plupart du temps. Mes amis se relayaient donc pour se morphoser en souris pour que je puisse leur prélever un peu de viande, bien souvent sur la queue. Au début, Rachel se proposait toujours comme volontaire mais finalement, Cassie et Jack ont choisi de faire ça au tir au sort (traditionnellement, à la courte paille…). Marco se plaint à chaque fois qu'il est désigné mais quand Rachel lui propose de prendre sa place, il râle de plus belle. Je le soupçonne d'essayer de maintenir l'illusion que rien n'a changé, que nous sommes toujours les mêmes. D'une certaine manière, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Pour en revenir au travail, sachez seulement que cela occupait les deux tiers de nos journées. Cela devenait rapidement épuisant mais c'était mieux ainsi : travailler nous empêchait de repenser à tout ce que nous avions perdu. Cela nous permettait de croire que nous faisions quelque chose d'utile pour lutter contre les Yirks. Si nous étions cantonné à ne rien faire, sans la possibilité de lutter pour la liberté de notre espèce, nous deviendrions vite fous. Cependant, Ax jugea que faire une petite pause nous serait bénéfique et nous convia tous à la démonstration d'une jeune scientifique andalite : elle était à peine plus qu'un aspirant scientifique mais elle était une _Estreen_ formidable (tout comme Cassie, elle avait un don pour rendre la métamorphose en animal de manière harmonieuse). Décidant qu'un peu de détente ne nous ferait pas de mal, nous sommes donc allés admirer le spectacle.

Elle était vraiment talentueuse. Elle se transformait en oiseau, en kafiit, plus précisément, un oiseau avec six ailes que nous avions déjà eu l'occasion de voir en tant qu'animorphe de Vysserk 1. Elle se débrouillait vraiment bien, elle faisait apparaître les ailes une à une sur son corps d'Andalite qu'elle recouvrait peu à peu de plumage. C'était vraiment sympa à voir et nous avons tous applaudit la performance. Puis, comme par hasard, nous avons regardé vers Cassie. Je l'ai vu légèrement soupirer, mais devant l'insistance de Rachel, elle nous a également offert un petit échantillon de ses talents. Elle choisit son animorphe de busard cendré : ses bras se transformèrent en ailes, ses jambes se couvrirent de plumes formant comme des bottes aves des serres au bout, ses yeux se transformèrent, Bref, au lieu de l'horreur habituelle de nos transformations, Cassie nous offrit un peu d'art dans cette laideur qu'était bien trop l'animorphe. Rachel était aussi fière de Cassie que si c'était elle qui l'avait fait, Jack la regardait avec toujours la même admiration dans ses yeux…

Après que Cassie fut revenue à sa forme première, la jeune Andalite vint lui parler en tête à tête, je suppose qu'elles durent beaucoup discuter sur leur don et sur la manière dont elles le vivaient. C'était l'un des premiers andalites du vaisseau à nous parler, à part le commandant et quelques hauts-gradés, et je pense que ça nous faisait du bien de ne pas rester seulement en comité privé. En tout cas, Cassie semblait heureuse de ce petit moment passé avec elle. Comme tout le monde, j'étais heureux du petit moment de bonheur qu'elle avait pu avoir avec elle, même si ce n'était que discuter sur un sujet assez banal.

Le voyage se poursuivit durant quelques semaines, de manière assez monotone, jusqu'à ce qu'un accident se produise, vers la fin de notre pérple…


End file.
